Someday
by Cha Ravi
Summary: FF VIXX (Ravi) pertama aye ;D.. Rabin (Ravi X Hongbin).. Nih FF boleh dipairing-in sama yang lain.. Cast nya hanya Ravi.. KriSar RnR ;D


Annyeong Starlightdeul~ ^^.. Ini, FF VIXX pertama ye :D.. Lagi suka banget nih sama 93Line (Ravi X Hongbin) hehehehe :D.. Tapi, nih FF cast nya cuman Ravi, jadi bisa dipaangin sama sape aje :).. Saya cuman minta KriSar plus RnR nya aje ..

Selamat membaca~ ^_^*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_There are days sometimes where  
>I just miss you even more"<br>_

Berjalan dengan perasaan yang sangat sepi. Dengan wajah yang kosong dan langkah kaki yang hampir jatuh. Ku pijak daun-daun kering diwilayah ini. Mereka semua hancur dan tak berdaya lagi. Tetapi, ketika ku pijak dijalan penuh dengan dedaunan kering coklat yang berguguran ini, aku merasa sangat merindukannya. Entah kenapa rasa ini tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatiku. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri. Menjadi seseorang yang pendiam setelah kepergiannya. Saat ini, aku hanya merindukannya lebih dari apapun. Tidak bisa lagi kurasakan tangan lembutnya.

"_I only want to be with you  
>I only want to hold you"<em>

Ketika ku pegangan tangan lembutmu itu, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Senyuman manismu begitu segar dimataku. Aku sangat menginginkan kejadian itu terjadi lagi. Membuat hatiku sangat nyaman. Mata bulatnya, begitu tajam dimataku. Ketika aku berada disampingmu walaupun hanya sedetik, itupun sudah sangat cukup bagi untuk berada disampingmu selamanya. Tetapi, apa daya. Sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi menatapmu. Memegang tanganmu, melihat senyum manismu, dan terlebih, berada disampingmu. Apakah ini akbiat waktu yang selalu berputar setiap saat?

"_I draw a line, and that time, I thinking you  
>But, I'm not a painter"<br>_

Ku buka koperku yang penuh dengan alat-alat melukis. Bidangnya, ku letakkan ditempatnya. Mengambil kuas dan mulai melukis. Ketika aku menggoreskan kuasku.. tiba-tiba saja.. aku teringat dirimu. Hanyalah sebuah garis. Dan memori mulai berjalan balik. Bayangan mataku, teringat waktu dimana kita melukis bersama.

"Wonshik-ah, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Katamu begitu berdengung ditelingaku. Ku pegang tanganmu dan bergerak membuat garis. Ia tersenyum begitu manis padaku. Dan tanpa ku sadari, kedua ujung bibirku, terangkat. Tetapi, apa daya, aku bukanlah seorang pelukis.

"_I can't take it anymore, I'm fall in love  
>Let's stop time for a moment"<em>

Ku kembalikan peralatan lukisku ke tempat asalnya. Setelah mengembalikan semuanya, aku menghela napasku dan duduk dengan nyaman. Musim gugur, adalah musim yang paling aku dan ia tunggu-tunggu. Dan sekarang, adalah musim gugur. Dedaunan kering terus berhamburan diterpa angin. Membuat jalan ini mulai tidak terlihat. Kemudian, ada anak kecil yang sangat gembira bermain-main dengan daun-daun lemah itu. Dia melompat, tertawa dan berlari. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat ia lagi. Gerak-geriknya sangatlah sama dengan anak kecil itu.

"_In the end, I break down in front of you  
>I love you"<em>

Aku adalah pendamping hidupmu jika aku berada disampingmu. Yang selalu menemanimu. Tetapi, siapa aku sekarang ini?. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu dengan waktu yang tidak bisa berhenti berputar ini?. Dan akhirnya, ketika aku menjadi milikmu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Entah kenapa air mataku keluar ketika kau mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Wajahku, menjadi kosong total. Terus menghela napas. Ketika kau bersamaku, bagiku, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Begitu besar maknanya bagiku. Tetapi, kau melepas tanganmu dariku. Tentu saja sakit rasanya.

"_I don't need anything else  
>I don't like anything that's not you"<em>

Kenapa aku duduk ditempat ini?. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu disini. Tetai, kemana jejakmu pergi?. Disinilah, kita bertemu. Ditaman yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering ini. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu. Bukan yang lain. Ketika kau bersandar dibahuku, aku merasa begitu nyaman. Sehingga ku beranikan untuk melakukan yang lebih disini. Mencium lembut bibir manismu itu. Kau begitu lemah menanggapinya. Dan kau, mulai menutup matamu. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin melakukan itu lagi. Duduk sendirian disini, bukanlah apa-apa. Terduduk diam seperti pajangan yang bisa bernapas.

"_I think about you  
>So lonely..<br>I miss you baby"_

Entah kenapa aku hanya sangat merindukanmu hari ini. Suatu hari, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dengan cara apapun. Wajahku begitu kosong. Melamun dalam keheningan. Terdiam seperti patung. Hatiku begitu tak berisi. Pikiranku melayang jauh untuk memikirkanmu. Kemudian, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghela napas. Mungkin, inilah sisa jalan hidupku. Hidup tanpamu, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Begitu susah untukku kembali tersenyum layaknya dahulu. Ketika aku memikirkanmu, aku menjadi begitu kesepian. Aku merindukanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeeaayyy~.. dah habis hahahah XD..


End file.
